


Blood friend

by tindalosBark



Series: Life in Aisho [2]
Category: Colorless (Webcomic)
Genre: Ace is losing blood, Other, my child is hallucinating, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tindalosBark/pseuds/tindalosBark
Summary: Ace wonders about his life and end ups talking with a bloody stickman





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request I took from discord

My life is weird as hell, one moment you were in a fight with one of your roommates over a bowl of cereal and the next, you were laying on the street bleeding to death with a hunting knife stuck on your right side. This is my life now and it sucks ass.

I’m here laying waiting for either Death or Flapjacks to get to me and all I can do is draw with my own blood, and I'm one hell of a stick figure artist, at least now I'm not alone I have a little friend, my own blood friend who cares for me and loves me, blood friend is my mvp.

-I love you so much blood friend

 **-I love you too Ace-** a squeaky voice replied

I turn my eyes to the little drawing that's next to me, it's there smiling back at me.

-Holy shit!! Did I lose that much blood that I’m hallucinating?!

**-Yes are hallucinating, but I'm here for you and I got your back man**

-I can't believe it…I'm dying and my brain decides to give life to you? Why can't I have my mom or my sis back? No, Blood friend is here now! - I wanted to throw both his arms in the air and kick my legs out of frustration but just thinking about it made my side hurt even more –This is it, my last words are for a bloody stickman, thank you blueberry prick-

**-You know? you shouldn't be so loud, we don't want some scary animated coming our way, right? No, we don't want that, Jack is on his way, he will find us and heal you, then you can go and kick that Joki guy ass**

Saying all this was weird and scary as fuck it's an understatement, I'm on the street trying to get a better look of him, trying to understand how the little thing on the floor was talking to me, is that even possible? My brain is doing this?

**-Of course is your brain silly! Who else would do this? Maybe an animated, but I don't think so, no living animated could create such an amazing friend and you know it**

-I guess you are right on that one, no living creature could come up with such a lovely thing like yourself -Stop it man! You are making me blush bright red

A giggle made it pass my lips, what else I am supposed to do, cry over my imminent death? No time for time

-You know Bloody, you are a weird hallucination but a good one too, I can talk to you without the promise of getting in trouble

**-Told you man, I got you. I’m here to make sure you are not alone in these kind of moments, but to be honest with you these are my last moments before I dry up**

-What?! No man you can die, you must live forever, be my legacy after I’m gone

**-I’m coagulating Ace, in no time I’m going to be dry and then just dust. I’m spending my last moments with you. That was true and I forgot about it, blood will dry once it’s outside the human body and Bloody was starting to look a little bit darker and in a jell-o like way, he was dying just like me.**

-That sucks dude- I give a sigh closing my eyes because they feel so heavy -You are the best friend I could never ask for dude and I will miss you. I don’t know what will happen with me once I’m gone but I will remember you Bloody-

**-I will remember you too Ace**

I can feel a slight smile on my face and for a moment I can’t hear anything, I’m not afraid or scared nor I can feel pain. And just like that I can feel someone shoving me with their feet calling my name, my eyes open just to see Bloody next to me, dry and already gone.

Rest in peace, my true MVP, Blood friend


End file.
